


Thank you -  English & Spanish

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jon Snow knows nothing, LITERALLY, Love songs, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The little mummer sighed and observed the two men who laid there. They meant everything to him.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>MILD SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you -  English & Spanish

Pyp observed the arrow wound on Jon’s thigh. It looked horrible.

**“Are you fine, sweet Pyp?”** Grenn’s voice asked behind him , reaching out for the empty glass of milk of Poppy that Pypar handled him. He put it on a table, far from Jon’s bed.

**“Yes, sure”** Was all the answer. The mummer looked unusually weary, and that didn’t go unnoticed to his friend.

**“Don’t worry, love”** a soft kiss on Pyp’s forehead accompanied his words. **“We will take care of Jon and he will get better. Go to sleep; I will take the first turn”**

Grenn had been stacking barrels the whole day. Not everybody on the Wall could lift such heavy weights, but it was crucial to strengthen Castle Black’s battlements against the wildlings. Battle was close and he was exhausted; Pyp knew it and offered: **“Good, you will take the first turn if you wish, but you already know me…I can’t sleep without touching you. At least, lend me your soft hair for a while”** He made a gesture with his hand and patted on a spot next to him as he smiled **“Come here”** said. Grenn treasured this sweet treatment from his lover, so, he sat on the improvised cot, by Jon’s bed, reclined his head on Pyp’s lap, put his feet on the other extreme of the bedding and let Pyp caress his hair and beard. The aurochs closed his eyes as he beamed and let those slender fingers run on his face. After some moments, Pyp could hear a soft snoring. He smiled.

The little mummer sighed and observed the two  men who laid there. They meant everything to him. Grenn was now sleeping with his head on Pyp’s thighs. Sincerely, he didn’t understand how could Grenn found so comfortable his skinny legs, so similar to a pair of logs. He continued caressing that reddish hair as he hummed a slow love song. Lately, his lover had seen so much death and destruction! He never talked about it, but in his dreams, he shuddered and sometimes, he also cried silently. When that happened, Pyp used to hug him closely with arms and legs, and sang him soft lullabies in his ear. After a while, Grenn’s sleep turned peaceful again. He wished he could take away every bad memory of Grenn’s mind and throw them to the fire. Now, war was imminent and his songs would not be enough to help him anymore if wildlings reached the Wall. His biggest terror was losing Grenn. _His_ Grenn. So impulsive. So stubborn. So dense… So wonderful! **“I love you”** whispered on his ear. He did not even feel the first tear rolling down his soft cheek until he diverted his gaze to the bed.

Jon had been his friend since they came to the Wall and now, after a dangerous journey, he was there unconscious and weak. His heart was broken and his leg could be possibly useless from now on, but above that, dark news came to the Wall some days before. Pyp didn’t even dare to think about those words anymore. Winterfell, the place Jon called home once was totally destroyed. Once, Jon said that he had two little brothers there. They must be so young and the news said that they were hunted like rabbits and then burned! Horror was indescribable in the world and he felt so impotent! He wished he could have been in Winterfell and, somehow, avoid all the terror and destruction. A second tear ran across Pyp’s cheek. And then a third, and many more after them. That nasty traitor Theon Greyjoy killed all that remained in the North for Jon. An unfair fate stole his family, his people and his home. At least, news said that Greyjoy was already dead. Now, all that Pyp could do for his friend was being there for him. No matter how; someday, he would make Jon Snow smile again.

Pyp alternated the last hours of that night between two activities: Applying cold compresses on Jon’s forehead and whispering love songs to Grenn, as he stroked his hair. It was almost dawn when the Aurochs woke up. He barely opened his blue eyes and smiled warmly when he noted two delicate hands still set on his face, and saw the sweetest smile of the world, just for him. Grenn instantly smile wholeheartedly in return. **“Uh… I closed the eyes for a moment but I feel great now. You should do the same and sleep. Your eyes are red, Pyp.**

**“Oh, sure! I’ll sleep a bit. Take care of Jon”** Pyp said, laying on the cot. He would love to see Grenn’s face in some minutes, when sun appeared and he looked at the window, asking what kind of witchcraft caused this. However, he was too tired for japes now. Before closing his eyes, he could hear Grenn’s voice

**“Thank you Pyp”**

**“Uh… Why?”** The mummer asked, yawning.

**“Because of your love. Your strength. You always take care of us. You know?… I want to be as strong as you are.”** Grenn said beaming, and deposited a kiss on his lover’s forehead.

Pyp just smiled and covered himself with a fur, closing his eyes. 

 

***   ***   ***   

 

Pyp miró la herida de flecha en el muslo de Jon. Se veía horrible.

**“¿Estás bien, dulce Pyp?”** preguntó Grenn, extendiendo la mano hacia el vaso vacío de leche de amapola que Pypar le entregó. Lo puso en una mesa, lejos de la cama de Jon.

**“Sí, seguro”** fue toda la respuesta. El mimo parecía inusualmente cansado y eso no pasó desapercibido ante su amigo.

**“No te preocupes, amor”** un suave beso en la frente de Pyp acompañó sus palabras. **“Nos haremos cargo de Jon y él va a mejorar. Vete a dormir y yo tomaré el primer turno”**

Grenn había apilado barriles todo el día. No todo el mundo podía levantar estos pesos pesados pero era fundamental fortalecer las almenas del Castillo Negro contra los salvajes. La batalla se acercaba y él estaba agotado; Pyp lo sabía y ofreció **“Bueno, tú tomarás el primer turno, pero ya me conoces... no puedo dormir sin tocarte. Al menos, préstame tu cabello suave”** Hizo un gesto con la mano y dio unas palmaditas en un lugar junto a él **“Ven aquí” dijo.**  A Grenn le encantaba este tratamiento dulce de parte de su amante, así que se sentó en el catre improvisado, junto a la cama de Jon, reclinó su cabeza en el regazo de Pyp, puso los pies en el otro extremo de la cama y dejó que Pyp acariciara su pelo y barba, cerró los ojos mientras él sonreía y dejó que los dedos delgados corrieran en su cara. Después de algunos momentos, Pyp pudo oír sus ronquidos suaves. Sonrió.

El pequeño mimo suspiró y observó a los dos hombres que yacían allí. Ellos lo eran todo para él. Grenn ahora dormía con la cabeza sobre los muslos de Pyp. Sinceramente, él no lograba comprender cómo era que Grenn podía encontrar tan confortables sus piernas flacas, tan similares a varas. Continuó acariciando su pelo rojizo mientras tarareaba una canción de amor lenta. ¡Últimamente, su amante había visto tanta muerte y destrucción! Grenn nunca hablaba de ello, pero se estremecía en sueños y, a veces, también lloraba en silencio. Cuando eso sucedía, Pyp solía abrazarlo estrechamente con brazos y las piernas, y le cantaba suaves arrullos al oído. Después de un tiempo, el sueño de Grenn se volvía apacible de nuevo. Pyp deseó poder arrancar todos los malos recuerdos de la mente de Grenn y tirarlos al fuego. Ahora, la guerra era inminente y sus canciones  ya no bastarían para ayudar si los salvajes llegaban al Muro. Su mayor terror era perder a Grenn. _Su_ Grenn. Tan impulsivo. Tan terco. Tan denso ... Tan maravilloso! **“Te amo”** susurró al oído de Grenn. Él ni siquiera sintió la primera lágrima rodando por su suave mejilla, hasta que desvió la mirada, justo hasta la cama.

Jon había sido su amigo desde que llegaron al Muro y ahora, después de un viaje peligroso, él estaba allí inconsciente y débil. Su corazón estaba roto y su pierna  podría quedar inútil a partir de ahora, pero por encima de todo eso, noticias oscuras llegaron al Muro algunos días antes. Pyp ya ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en esas palabras. Invernalia, el lugar que Jon alguna vez llamara hogar, fue totalmente destruida. En alguna ocasión, Jon dijo que tenía dos pequeños hermanos viviendo allí. ¡Debían ser tan jóvenes y las noticias dijeron que habían sido cazados como conejos y luego quemados! Una segunda lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Pyp. Y luego una tercera, y muchas más de ellas. Ese traidor repugnante Theon Greyjoy mató todo lo que quedaba en el norte para Jon. Un destino injusto le arrebató a su familia, su pueblo y su hogar. Al menos, Greyjoy ya estaba muerto. Ahora, todo lo que Pyp podía hacer por su amigo era estar allí para él. Sin importar cómo; algún día, él haría que Jon Nieve sonriera de nuevo.

Pyp alternó las últimas horas de esa noche entre dos actividades: aplicar compresas frías en la frente de Jon y susurrar canciones de amor a Grenn, mientras acariciaba su cabello . Casi amanecía cuando el uro despertó. Apenas abriendo los ojos azules y sonrió cálidamente cuando notó dos delicadas manos todavía colocadas en su rostro, y la sonrisa más dulce del mundo, sólo para él. Grenn, instantáneamente sonrió con todo su corazón a manera de respuesta **“Uh ... Cerré los ojos por un momento y me siento muy bien ahora. Deberías hacer lo mismo y dormir.  Tus ojos están rojos, Pyp”**

**“¡Oh, claro! Voy a dormir un poco. Cuida de Jon”** , dijo Pyp, acostándose en el catre. Le encantaría ver la cara de Grenn en algunos minutos, cuando el sol apareciera y mirara a la ventana, preguntando qué clase de brujería habría causado esto, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado para bromas. Antes de cerrar los ojos, pudo oír la voz de Grenn.

**“Gracias Pyp”**

**“¿Por qué?”** El mimo preguntó, bostezando.

**“Porque siempre me cuidas. Tú cuidas a todos los amigos que tienes, pero yo... yo me siento feliz y seguro contigo. ¿Sabes? ... Desearía ser tan fuerte como tú.”** Dijo Grenn y depositó un beso en la frente de su amante.

Pyp sólo sonrió y se cubrió con una piel, cerrando los ojos.

 

***   ***   ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another small contribution to this lovely fandom. Spanish version in the end... just because spanish speakers fans of GoT deserve more Grenn/Pyp. 
> 
> Hope you like it.=)


End file.
